mariofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Super Mario 64
Virtual Console |Genre=Action, Adventure |Spielmodi=1 Spieler |Plattform(en)=Nintendo 64, Virtual Console |Alterseinstufung= |Nachfolger=Super Mario Sunshine Super Mario 64 DS Super Mario Galaxy }} Super Mario 64 ist das erste Super-Mario-Spiel, das zur Gänze in 3D-Grafik dargestellt wird. In dem Spiel muss Mario alle 120 Power-Sterne sammeln. Prinzessin Peach wurde nämlich von Bowser in ein Gemälde in ihrem Schloss eingesperrt. In den anderen Gemälden hat er seine eigenen Welten erschaffen. Es gibt 15 Welten, in jeder Welt sind 6 Power-Sterne und 1 Stern für 100 Münzen versteckt. Dazu gibt es noch 15 geheime Power-Sterne, die im Schloss versteckt sind, z. B. bei der geheimen Rutschbahn der Prinzessin. Wenn alle Power-Sterne gefunden sind, dann wird vor dem Schloss eine Kanone zugänglich, mit der Mario auf das Dach des Schlosses geschossen werden kann, wo sich 3 Extraleben, eine Federkappe und Yoshi (der einen mit 100 Leben beschenkt) befinden. Im Keller des Schlosses ist eine Art Schalter, der den Wasserpiegel vor Prinzessin Peachs Schloss ändert. Dadurch gelangt man in den Nebenkurs des blauen Schalterpalastes. Es gibt ein Remake für den DS, nämlich Super Mario 64 DS. Die gecancellten Nachfolger sind Super Mario 64 2 und Super Mario 128. Story thumb|left|Prinzessin Peachs Brief Prinzessin Peach hat Mario einen Brief gesendet, in dem stand, dass er zum Schloss kommen soll, weil sie einen Kuchen gebacken hat. Am Schloss angekommen, findet er einen Lakitu mit Namen Lakito vor, welcher ihn im Auftrag der Lakita AG von nun an mit der Kamera verfolgen wird. Zusammen im Schloss hört er eine Stimme, die ihm sagt, dass er das Schloss verlassen soll. Ein Toad informiert ihn, dass Bowser Prinzessin Peach entführt hat. Außerdem hat er die Power Sterne des Schlosses entwendet, und seinen Lakaien zum Aufpassen in den Gemälden gegeben. So springt Mario in die Gemälde und spürt die Power-Sterne auf, um Bowser zu besiegen und die Prinzessin zu retten. Nach einem langen Abenteuer hat Mario genug Sterne, um in Bowsers Luftschloss einzutreten. Bowser wartet bereits auf ihn. Nach einem Kampf gegen Bowser erzählt Mario ihm, dass er die Sterne zurückerobert hat. Bowser gibt auf und überreicht den Großen Powerstern, bevor er explodiert. Schnappt sich Mario den großen Stern, wachsen Flügel aus seiner Kappe, welche ihn erlauben, zu fliegen. Er kreist um die Arena und fliegt danach davon. Schließlich landet er vor dem Schloss. thumb|left|Mario, Peach, zwei Toads, und Yoshi winken. thumb|150px|Der Kuchen. Sind seine Flügel verschwunden, nutzt er die Macht des Großen Power-Sterns, der im Übrigen nicht zu den 120 Powersternen zählt, um Prinzessin Peach vor dem Schloss erscheinen zu lassen. Der Stern geht in das Bild von der Prinzessin und Peach schwebt langsam zu Boden. Mario läuft schnell zu ihr, bevor sie aufwacht. Dankend küsst Peach Mario und sagt, dass sie ihm ein Kuchen backen will. Sie und zwei Toads gehen ins Schloss. Mario geht hinterher, stoppt aber und sieht zum Himmel, und schaut noch ein letztes Mal in die Kamera. Prinzessin Peach ruft Mario und er läuft ihr und den beiden Toads hinterher. Nach der Credit Rolle ist der Kuchen mit Mario & Peach Figuren zu sehen. Das Schloss Das Schloss von Prinzessin Peach ist die Overworld von Super Mario 64. Es umfasst 5 Stockwerke. Man startet als Spieler im Erdgeschoss. In dieser Etage findet man Kurs 1:Bob-Ombs Bombenberg (im Raum ganz links, kann mit 0 Sternen betreten werden), Kurs 2:Wummps Wuchtwall (im 2. Raum von rechts, kann mit einem Stern betreten werden), Kurs 3:Piratenbucht-Panik (im Raum ganz rechts, kann mit 3 Sternen betreten werden), Kurs 4:Bibberberg Bob (im 2. Raum von links, kann mit 3 Sternen betreten werden) und im Hinterhof des Erdgeschosses Kurs 5:Big Boos Burg. Außerdem gibt es hier folgende Nebenkurse: Peachs Rutschbahn (oben rechts, kann mit einem Stern betreten werden),ein Verstecktes Aquarium (im Raum der Piratenbucht-Panik rechts ein Loch in der Wand), den Wolken-Turm (in der Mitte der Vorhalle nach oben schauen) und Bowsers Schattenwelt (oben links, kann mit 8 Sternen betreten werden). Super Mario 64 DS Super Mario 64 DS (vor dem Release als ,,Super Mario 64 x4" bekannt) ist ein in Japan am 2. Dezember 2004 und in Europa am 11. März 2005 erschienenes Remake von Super Mario 64, welches, wie der Name schon sagt, für den Nintendo DS herausgekommen ist. Die Grafik in diesem Remake ist sauberer. Es gibt ein neues Menü. Man kann Solo-Minispiele spielen, die mit dem Touchscreen gespielt werden.In diesem Remake gibt es 30 zusätzliche Sterne und von einigen wurde die Position verändert. Es gibt eine Karte, die im unteren Bildschirm immer angezeigt wird, auf der auch die Sterne abgebildet sind, welche das Spielerlebnis erleichtert. Es gibt einen Mehrspieler-Modus, in dem man versuchen muss die meisten von 5 Sternen zu kriegen. Den Mehrspieler-Modus kann man mit 1-4 Spielern spielen. Anfangs spielt man als Mario's grüner Freund Yoshi. Mann kann im Remake noch Mario, Luigi und Wario freischalten. Alle 4 Charaktere haben verschiedene Fähigkeiten, die bei einigen Sternen Gebrauch machen. Der Sound wurde im Remake erneuert. Kurse Erdgeschoss 1. Kurs: Bob-Ombs Bombenberg 2. Kurs: Wummps Wuchtwall 3. Kurs: Piratenbucht-Panik 4 Kurs: Bibberberg Bob Boss: Bowsers Schattenwelt Hinterhof 5. Kurs: Big Boos Burg Keller 6. Kurs: Grüne Giftgrotte 7. Kurs Lava Lagune 8. Kurs Wobiwaba Wüste 9. Kurs: Wilde Wasserwerft 1. Stock 10. Kurs: Frostbeulen Frust 11. Kurs: Atlantis Aquaria 12. Kurs: Fliegenpilz Fiasko 13. Kurs: Gulliver Gumba 2. Stock 14. Kurs: Tick Tack Trauma 15. Kurs: Regenbogen Raserei Versteckte Kurse * Peachs Rutschbahn * Verstecktes Aquarium * Wolken-Turm * Hinter dem Wasserfall * Geheimnis im Schlossgraben * Über dem Regenbogen * Bowsers Schattenwelt * Bowsers Lavasee * Bowsers Luftschloss Sterne Kurs-Sterne In jedem der 15 Kurse gibt es 6 normale + einen 100-Münz-Stern. So kommt man auf insgesamt 105 Sterne. Geheime Sterne Zu den normalen Sternen jedes Kurses gibt es noch 15 geheime Sterne des Schlosses in geheimen Kursen, einen 100-Münz-Stern gibt es in diesen Kursen aber nicht. 1.+ 2. Peachs Rutschbahn Die ersten beiden Sterne gibt es in Peachs Rutschbahn zu holen. Diese befindet sich in der Tür oben rechts im rechten Gemälde von Peach. Den ersten Stern bekommt man, wenn man die Rutsche einfach hinunterfährt. Für den zweiten Stern muss man aber schnell sein, da man dafür unter 21 Sekunden rutschen muss. Rechts im Startraum ist ein Blaue Münzen-Schalter. 3. Geheimes Aquarium Dieses Level ist im Vorraum des Levels Piratenbuchtpanik zu finden. Wenn man in die Tür kommt, muss man rechts am Toad vorbei in ein kleines schwarzes Loch springen. Auf der anderen Seite ist ein Extra-Leben. In diesem Level gilt es nun, 8 rote Münzen zu sammeln. 4. Bowsers Schattenwelt Dies ist das erste Bowserlevel und befindet sich hinter der großen Sternentür im Erdgeschoss. Dort gibt es wieder einen Stern für 8 rote Münzen. 5. Wolken-Turm In diesem Kurs befindet sich der rote Schalterpalast, indem man die Flugkappe freischalten kann. Man gelangt in dieses Level, indem man sich in der Eingangshalle in die mitte des Kreises stellt und nach oben in die Sonne schaut. Dort gibt es wieder 8 rote Münzen zu finden. 6.+7.Hase im Keller Wie der Name schon sagt, muss man für den Stern im Kellergeschoss den Hasen Mips fangen, der vor einem wegrennt. Dies kann man gleich zweimal machen. Der Hase erscheint, wenn man 15 Powersterne gesammelt hat. Er kommt erneut mit 50 Sternen. Es wird aber beim 2. Mal nicht schwerer ihn zu fangen. 8. Hinter dem Wasserfall In diesem Kurs gibt es den grünen Schalter (der die Metallkappe aktiviert) und 8 rote Münzen zu finden. Man erreicht ihn, indem man in der Grünen Giftgotte auf Nessies Rücken zur großen Metalltür schwimmt und von dort das Unter-Level erreicht. 9. Geheimnis im Schlossgraben Im diesem Level kann man den blauen Schalter aktivieren und 8 rote Münzen sammeln. Man legt ihn frei, indem man die 2 Säuen in den Boden stampft und somit das Wasser abfließt. 10. Bowsers Lavasee Dies ist das zweite Bowser-Level, welches sich im Keller befindet. Man muss zuerst den ersten Stern des Levels Wilde Wasserwerft einsammeln, bevor man Zutritt zum Bowser-Level bekommt. Dann gibt es dort wieder 8 rote Münzen zu sammeln. 11.+12.+13.Sterne von Toads Es gibt viele Toads im Spiel, aber nur drei, die einen Power-Stern geben, wenn man mit ihnen spricht. Diese Toads sind an folgenden Orten * Im Raum zur grünen Giftgrotte (Keller) * Unter der Treppe zur 2. Etage * In der 2. Etage neben dem Level "Regenbogen Raserei" Alle drei Toads geben ihren Stern nur einmal. 14. Über dem Regenbogen Dieses Level befindet sich auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite der Regenbogen Raserei. Hier gibt es mal wieder 8 rote Münzen zu ergattern. 15. Bowsers Luftschloss Dies ist das letzte Level des Spiels. Es befindet sich hinter der (un)endlichen Treppe und kann mit 70 Sternen betreten werden. Dort gibt es den 120. Stern zu finden. Und wie so oft sind das 8 rote Münzen. Yoshi Yoshi hat einen kleinen Auftritt am ende des Spiels. Wenn alle 120 Power-Sterne eingesammelt wurden, wartet er auf dem Dach vom Pilz-Palast und spricht mit Mario. Fähigkeiten * Sprung * Doppelsprung * Dreisprung * Verbesserter Dreisprung * Schlagen, Treten * Tragen * Stampfattacke * Rückwärtssalto * Seitsprung * Wandsprung * Hechtsprung * Propeller (Springt auf einen Fly Guy und ihr könnt euch propellerförmig drehen. Das passiert auch, wenn ihr in einen Tornado springt) * Weitsprung * Fliegen (Federkappe) * Unsichtbar sein und durch Wände gehen (Tarnkappe) * Unbesiegbar sein (Titankappe) Items * Federkappe(zeitlich begrenzt) * Tarnkappe(zeitlich begrenzt) * Titankappe(zeitlich begrenzt) * Münze * Blaue Münze * Rote Münze * Power-Stern * Kanone * !-Schalter * 1-Up-Pilz * Koopa-Panzer * Mütze * Gelber !-Block * Roter !-Block * Blauer !-Block * Grüner !-Block Gegner Datei:SMS Artwork Big Bill.png|Big Bill Datei:MKW Artwork Bob-omb.jpg|Bob-omb Datei:Super_Mario_64_Bully_by_Ade1988.jpg|Bully Datei:NSMBW_Artwork_Buu_Huu.png|Buu Huu Datei:MP3 Screenshot Cheepy.jpg|Cheepy SM64 Screenshot Fly Guy.jpg|Fly Guy SM64 Screenshot Glubschi.png|Glubschi SM64 Screenshot Gumba.jpg|Gumba SM64 Screenshot Kano.jpg|Kano der Aal Datei:MPA Sprite Klepto.gif|Klepto der Kondor Datei:Sm64koopa.jpg|Koopa SM64 Screenshot Kugelwilli.jpg|Kugelwilli Datei:LakitoSM64.png|Lakitu SM64 Screenshot Mini-Gumba.jpg|Mini-Gumba SM64 Screenshot Monty Maulwurf.jpg|Monty Maulwurf Datei:Mumien-SteinblockSM64.jpg|Mumien-Steinblock Datei:Münztasche.png|Münztasche Datei:Piranha-PflanzeSm64.jpg|Piranha-Pflanze SM64 Sprite Pokey.gif|Pokey Datei:Pushywall-64.jpg|Pushy Wall Datei:Riesen-GumbaSM64.jpg|Riesen-Gumba Datei:Robo-BaggerSM64.jpg|Roboter-Bagger Datei:Rokano.jpg|Rokano SM64 Screenshot Schneemann.jpg|Schneemann SM64 Screenshot Snufit.jpg|Snufit Datei:Sparky.jpg|Sparky Datei:Spindrift.jpg|Spindrift Datei:StachiSM64.jpg|Stachi Datei:SteinblockSM64.jpg|Steinblock Datei:Sm64swooper.jpg|Swooper Datei:Tox Box Wobiwaba Wüste.jpg|Tox Box Datei:TrippeltrapSM64.jpg|Trippeltrap SM64 Screenshot Vampuch.png|Vampuch Datei:Vampiano.jpg|Vampiano SM64 Screenshot Walzen-Walter.jpg|Walzen-Walter Datei:WasserläuferSM64.jpg|Wasserläufer Datei:NSMBW_Artwork_Willi-Blaster.png|Willi-Blaster Datei:Wummp.png|Wummp Datei:SM64 Screenshot Big Bill.png|Wurfmufti * Feuer-Chomp * Feuer Kanone * Tweester * Venus-Feuerfalle Bosse * König Bob-omb in Bob-Ombs Bombenberg * König Wummp in Wummps Wuchtwall * Schneller Pinguin in Bibberberg Bob * Big-Boo in Big Boos Burg (x3) * Riesen-Auge in Big Boos Burg * Big Bully in der Lava Lagune (x2) * Zyklaps in der Wobiwaba Wüste * Wiggler in Gulliver Gumba * Bad Bully auf Frostbeulen Frust * Bowser in Bowsers Schattenwelt, Bowsers Lavawelt und Bowsers Himmelschloss Stimmen * Charles Martinet spricht Mario * Leslie Swan spricht Prinzessin Peach * Issac Marshall spricht Bowser/Buu Huu Galerie Auszeichnungen Screwattack/ Gametrailer * Platz 3: Best Mario Games of all the times Trivia *Der Name des flinken Hasens lautet Mips. Dies ist eine Anspielung auf den Mikroprozessor, der im Inneren des N64 werkelt; dieser hört nämlich auf den Namen MIPS. *Es gibt Gerüchte darüber, dass sich Luigi im Spiel befinden würde. Diese sind aber falsch. Höchstwahrscheinlich war ein Multiplayer-Modus geplant, in welchem man Luigi spielen könnte. *Bowser hat die gleiche Stimme wie Buu Huu und König Wummp. Die Stimme der Buu Huus wurde einfach nur erhöht. *Man kann Super Mario 64 mithilfe einiger Glitches (BLJ) mit 16 Sternen und sogar mit 0 Sternen durchspielen. Letzteres ist aber sehr schwierig und erfordert viel Übung. pl:Super Mario 64 en:Super Mario 64 fi:Super Mario 64 ru:Super Mario 64 es:Super Mario 64 fr:Super Mario 64 it:Super Mario 64 nl:Super Mario 64 pt-br:Super Mario 64 no:Super Mario 64 da:Super Mario 64 ! Kategorie:Super Mario 3D-Serie Kategorie:Nintendo 64-Spiel Kategorie:1996-Spiel Kategorie:Spiel Kategorie:Virtual Console-Spiel Kategorie:Jump'n'Run